


The first date

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Finally





	The first date

Bridge couldn't believe it. They were officially on a date. Finally. A rare day off found them underneath a tree in the park, having a picnic. 

"So. I was thinking." Bridge was saying between bites of toast. "We don't have pet names for each other yet. I don't really like baby because it's unoriginal. Plus, what if we were to adopt one day? That would get confusing. Like, are you talking to me or the actual baby?"

"You're such a dork." Sky said, rolling his eyes. 

"Whatever you say grumpy... no. That doesn't work either. Dorky and Grumpy sounds like we are a part of the Seven Dwarves." 

"Uh, Bridge?" 

"Yeah?" 

"It's dopey, not dorky" Sky said smirking. 

"Oh."


End file.
